Dodo Dodo no Mi
The Dodo Dodo no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to be able to see and wear the footprints of other people she has touched making her a Sole human, Do Do Do Do is the sound of stepping feet in japanese but can also mean a type of fast punch leading people to be misled as to the nature of the fruit. The footprints the user views are invisible to everyone else and look like aura molds of the tracked peoples footprints. Appearance The fruit looks like a pink pineapple with no spines but has blue swirls Usage The fruit has two main uses. The first is that the user is able to track people by following their footprints though the user can only track ten people at a time, one for each finger and thumb also each individuals footprints are differently coloured to tell each set apart. The other use is that the user may "wear" the tracked persons soles by attaching them to the bottom of the users feet whilst attached to the user when she kicks someone or thing the user will kick with the full strength of the owner of the persons footprint. Though the attacks do vary in strength due to the owners so it is important to know whose footprints you are using to fight with though the user doesn't have to fight the owner with the owners prints. Strengths As noted above the user can easily track an individual by following their footprints. Though a huge strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to attach someone's footprint to the sole of her foot/shoe and be able to kick at the full, true strength of it's owner the user can also launch the sole as an attack but this uses up pairs of prints. if the thing being tracked and has more than one foot then there will be more tracks to use it also works on artificial legs and Fishmen with more than two and specific Mermen such as octopus Mermen. Weaknesses As mentioned the user can track people but only as long as they touch the person with their finger once they have used all their fingers (including thumbs) the person must replace one by touching another person with a finger if they want to track someone new. Another weakness is in the ranged attack aspect of the fruit in that if the user launches a print a set disappears from the trail and so if all of them are used up then ranged attacks can no longer be used but as long as the person keeps moving then there will be plenty of tracks. obviously if the person doesn't walk but flies, swims, etc. then there are no tracks to follow or wear. Of course the fruit has less effect if the tracks belong to some one with one or no legs. Attacks Sole press: The ranged kick. The user kicks in the air launching a projectile shaped like the footprints owner at the full strength of it's owner. Depending on how strong this attack is it can release a small shockwave as well as knock over the victim of the attack. Spring sole: The user launches a pair of prints from their feet whilst standing to launch themselves into the air. Again the variety of strength determines how high the jump is. Stamp press: The user simply strikes the target with the bottom of their feet. This can be done on the ground or airborne. Again the strength variety factor comes into this, if strong enough can leave foot shaped marks and/or send the target flying. run over sole press: The user jumps into the air and repeatedly kicks the target leaving shoe shaped marks all over the opponent. Strength variety plays less of a role in this attack but is still important to keep in mind. Trivia Like a few other devil fruits the name of this fruit makes characters mistake the powers and person for something irrelevant, people mainly thinking she is a dodo. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:OPsaurus